Jéssica Marina
Jéssica Marina (Petrópolis, 17 de abril) é uma Atriz, cantora e dubladora brasileira. Dublagens * Brooke em Princess Protection Program * Padma Patil em Harry Potter * Cream em Sonic X * Faísca em Zumbo e Faísca * Blue '''em Pistas de Blue * '''Bink em O mundo redondo de Ollie * Francine em Loyd in space * Becka em A creche do papai * Primavera em A Bela Adormecida 2:a lenda continua no reino * Addison em Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo * Annie Campbell (Makenzie Vega) em Homem de Família * Bernardinha (Bernadita Flores) em Chiquititas 2000 * Gerson (Guido Penelli) em Chiquititas Sin Fin * Hope (Nicole Anderson) em Meninas Malvadas 2 * Sarah Baker (Alyson Stoner) em Doze é demais * Denna em Jakers! As Aventuras de Piggley Winks * Jessica (Rebecca Spicher) em O Novato * ' Gwen Staton(Emma Lockhart))' em Os seis signos da luz * Joanne Elgin (Anna Maguire) em O Quarto Anjo * Katie (Emily Ann Lloyd) em A Reunião dos Waltons * Katie Detterick (Evanne Drucker) em À Espera de um Milagre * Lisa Harrington (Callie Waterman) em Esquadrão de Bicicleta * Lindsey Kingston (Aleisha Allen) em Querem Acabar Comigo * Rosalie (Ashley Power) em Um Agente Muito Secreto * Ruby (Taylor Atelian) em Jim, É Isso Aí * Sue (Jianna Ballard) em Todo Mundo em Pânico 3 * Suzie Batton (Skye McCole Bartusiak) em Proteção à Testemunha * X23 em X-Men: Evolution * Helvética(Jolie Vanier) em A Pedra Mágica * Tora Brown (Eliza Bennett) em Nanny McPhee * Arnold (Gary Coleman) em Arnold * Violet Beauregarde (Annasophia Robb) em A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate * Julia Mendes (maria langes) em senhores do além * Yuna em Stitch! * Ameixinha em Moranguinho * Gloria em Happy Feet * Twinkle em Heróis da Cidade * Melody em Loja de laços da Minnie * Marrie Anne em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Kyoko (1ª voz) em Death Note * Donna(Quinn Shephard) em Menores Desacompanhados * Scruff em Scruff * Lilian Potter Jovem em Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows - Part 2 * Stymie em Os Batutinhas - Uma nova aventura * Bobby em Dino Dan * Mitchel em Junior Masterchef EUA - 1ª temporada * Annabel em Sammy e sua turma * Lucy em Snoopy * Lorenzo em Sandwich King(Rei dos sanduiches) * Mindy Minus(Brady Reiter) em 100 Things to do before High School Carreira * Comercial Continente(1998) * '''Rosinha em Livros Animados(1999) * Dalvina em Você Decide(1999) * Comercial Piraquê(1999) * Comercial Telemar(2000) * Magrela em Sítio do Picapau Amarelo(2001) * Sofia Mourão em Coração de Estudante(2002) * Prima Malvadina em Xuxa no Mundo da Imaginação(2002) * Helena em Malhação * Renata em Escola Digital(2004) * Cris em Clara e o Chuveiro do Tempo(2005) * Vânia em Páginas da Vida(2006) * Lourdinha em Por Toda a Minha Vida(2006) * Princesa Grace em Toma Lá Dá Cá(2008) * Comercial Cesan(2009) * Comercial Sky(2010) * Tati em Zorra Total(2013) Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Cantores